


Im Krankenhaus

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel bekommt im Krankenhaus Besuch.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Im Krankenhaus

An irgendwelche Einzelheiten konnte sich Thiel kaum erinnern, es war alles so schrecklich schnell gegangen. Da war dieses große schwarze (dass es schwarz gewesen war, wusste er nur, weil man es ihm mitgeteilt hatte) Auto gewesen, es war in einem Mördertempo auf ihn zugerast und dann ... war es dunkel geworden. Schmerzen? Die hatte er mit Sicherheit gehabt, ehe er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, aber erinnern konnte er sich daran nicht, war er auch nicht wirklich böse drum.  
Wer an seinem Bett gesessen hatte, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war, **das** wusste er, war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass er das je vergessen würde. Seit er hier lag, hatte er jeden Tag von dieser bestimmten Person Besuch bekommen, ob er gewollt hatte oder nicht. Herbert hatte auch oft vorbei geschaut, und Frau Haller hatte ihn hier dreimal besucht, einmal zusammen mit Nadeshda und Frau Klemm. 

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel.“

„Moin, Boerne. Sie sind ja schon wieder hier.“ Er richtete sich ein kleines Stück auf und schmunzelte schwach. „Gibt es in Ihrem Leichenbunker etwa nicht genug zu tun?“

„Doch, und ich werde auch gleich wieder dorthin verschwinden, so lange hält Alberich die Stellung. Natürlich soll ich Ihnen auch diesmal wieder viele liebe Grüße von ihr ausrichten.“

„Danke, grüßen Sie ganz lieb zurück.“ 

„Das werde ich machen. Wie geht es Ihnen denn heute?“

„Bestens.“

„Sind Sie da sicher?“ Boerne legte ein wenig den Kopf schief und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Na ja, bestens ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber geht mir echt schon deutlich besser.“

„Und übermorgen dürfen Sie endlich nach Hause?“

„Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich schon.“

„Sehr gut.“ Boerne nickte. „Ich hole Sie dann ab.“

„Hä?“

„Na übermorgen. Ich hole Sie ab und fahre Sie heim.“

„Ach ja, tun Sie das?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Da habe ich ja aber wohl auch noch ein kleines Wörtchen mitzureden.“

„Ich möchte Alberich nicht länger alleine lassen.“ Boerne drückte kurz leicht seine Hand und stand auf.

„Bis morgen, Boerne“, rutschte es ihm automatisch heraus.

„Bis morgen.“ 

„Ähm ... aber was das mit dem Abholen betrifft, das ...“

„Keine Sorge, Herr Thiel, Sie können mir ein anderes Mal dafür danken.“ Boerne grinste ihn breit an, dann war er weg.

Dieser dämliche Blödmann! Thiel schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Und grinste mindestens genauso breit.


End file.
